Magnus, God of Magic
by Yolkiin
Summary: PREQUEL - The thrilling adventure of an Altmer Destruction student as she experiences love, betrayal and unvails the mysteries of Magic. RATED M for future content this is one of 3 prequels to the Story I'm making...
1. Chapter 1 Winterhold

Chapter 1 – Winterhold

Outside the college walls, snow fell. No. Actually it was almost always falling.

Since Mavis had joined the college of Winterhold 3 years ago, she had only seen a sunny day in that city once. And she loved that about Skyrim. Actually, she loved everything about it. The forests, the wild life, the weather, the cities… Everything.

She gazed by her room's window in the college of Winterhold. Arch-Mage Faralda, an amazingly powerful Altmer Destruction mage, was helping the Jarl of Winterhold with a special project.

The rebuilding of Winterhold. After the Dragon Crisis and Arch-Mage Savos Aren's death 40 years ago, the relations between the college seemed to be getting better. The mythical "Dragonborn" was to thank for that. He took the role of Arch-Mage after Savos Aren, and he thrived to make amends with the town of Winterhold. He started by providing magic services to the hold. Soon Winterhold was known not only for the college, but the whole hold was a beacon for magic users. Winterhold was finally moving forward.

Then the "Dragonborn" simply disappeared. He was known to leave guilds to join others, but he simply vanished. The College students were devastaded as the Arch-Mage was deeply loved by all. Soon Tolfdir took over, and he started to work on the project of rebuilding Winterhold. But, tragedy struck. Tolfdir died after a student's spell misfired and blew him off the college. Faralda then took over and was now in charge with the project.

Mavis finally stopped gazing at the beautiful Altmer and looked back at her books. She was studying Destruction. She aimed to be as powerful as Mavis one day. Ever since she left Alinor she had been studying both Destruction and Alteration frenetically. She had already achieved the rank of "Adept" in Alteration, but for some reason, Destruction was being really had to master. And for some even stranger reason, Faralda actually thought that was interesting. She had been giving Mavis some lessons on Destruction. Basic stuff. But even though it was basic, Mavis was failing. She could barely shoot a firebolt.

"Damn it! Why can't I be good at Destruction? Or why can't Faralda be an Alteration mage? I just want to impress her so bad", said Mavis as she bumped her head on the desk.

"Arch-Mage Faralda is quite proud of you. According to her, you're making amazing progress", said a young female Breton.

"Don't lie to me Alessia. I know I'm terrible", sighed Mavis.

Allessia was the main Conjuration teacher in the college. She was also a Master at Restoration and an Adept at Alteration. She had a strange appearance. Even though she was just in her 20's, she had white hair and bluish white eyes.

"I'm not lying sweetie. Faralda really likes you. You remind her of Mirabelle, according to her", said Alessia as she smiled kindly at Mavis.

"Really?" Mavis giggled. "Fine. You know. That's what I really like about you Less"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?", asked Alessia, obviously curious.

"You have the kindness of a Restoration scholar, the wisdom of an Alteration scholar, and the funniness of a conjurer."

They both laughed. They had met on Mavis first day at the college. Back then Alessia was already a Master at Conjuration and an Expert in Restoration magic. They were colleges in Alteration classes, and soon they became best friends. Alessia always protected Mavis when Nirya made fun of Mavis' lack of skill in Destruction.

Nirya was an Altmer Master Alteration Mage in the college. She and the Arch-Mage used to be rivals, but since Faralda became Master of the College, Nirya gave up and went after weaker and more susceptible targets.

They got up and walked over to the Hall of Elements. The Hall was empty. They sat down and started talking about their studies. Alessia was currently working on a way to invoke higher daedras. Maybe even Daedric Lords. She had reached a stall on her research. In order to conjure a Daedric Lord, she had to make a blood pact with one, and give up a part of her "humanity". She was unsure about this, as most Daedric Princes are evil and tricksters. She was considering making a pact with either Azura or Meridia. There was also the relenqueshing a part of her humanity. Would she become a dweller of the Oblivion Planes? Would she become a daedra? Who knew. The possibilities were endless.

Mavis laughed at the idea of Alessia becoming a Daedra. That would be hard to explain to the Vigil of Stendarr. They were already annoyed at the fact that some college mages used to be daedra worshippers.

"Maybe, when you become as powerful as J'zargo you will be able to summon a Daedric Lord without the rist of turning into one.", said a white haired Khajiit.

* * *

**AN: First chapter of many I hope. Feel free to review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Under Saarthal

The overconfident Khajiit stood behind them, holding something in his hand. A sword.

"Hello J'zargo. Do you need something?", asked Mavis with the utmost respect.

"Actually I need you to do something for J'zargo", said the cat.

"What might that be?"

"J'zargo needs you to help him with some research that might help you with your poor Destruction skills", said J'zargo.

J'zargo was probably the most powerful mage in the college. He was a Destruction, Alteration, Restoration, Conjuration and Enchanting Master. He was still learning Illusion magic. Tales of his accomplishments were told all over Tamriel. The most famous one was how he managed to fight 5 dragons at the same time without even getting a scratch. According to the story tellers, all that was left of that mountain was a very large crater. But of course, he had his own share of things to be embarrassed. There was a scandal not long after the "Dragonborn"'s disappearance. He had killed a family of farmers because they refused to sell him some ale. He killed the parents and left the children alive, only to kidnap the girl. He was found later, passed out in the middle of the road, with her arm still on his mouth. Later studies found out he was not himself. He had been possessed by the Daedric Prince Namira, so he was cleared of all charges. But scandals didn't take away his arrogance. He often bragged about him and "The Dragonborn" being best friends, when he was still in this world.

"Really?", inquired Mavis. "And what might this research be?"

"Take this orb and release it in the ruins Saarthal"

Saarthal. These ruins were legendary. The tale of the College finding the Eye of Magnus. The historical importance of that place in Magic's history was unvaluable. It was always a pleasure to visit the ruins.

"What's this orb?", asked Mavis.

"You'll find out when you get there", said the feline as he left the Hall of Elements laughing.

The blue and cyan orb irradiated some strange kind of magic, wich made the Breton and the High Elf the more curious. They giggled at each other. "Let's go to Saarthal!"

Meanwhile, outside of the Hall of the Elements, a shadowy figure approached J'zargo.

"Did you give her the orb?", asked the mysterious man. He had blond hair and was wearing Master Robes from the College, although with a strange symbol on his right sleeve.

"Of course. J'zargo never fails", hissed the cat.

The man nodded and muttered three strange words. Power seemed to flow around him as he spoke." TIID KLO UL" Suddenly he disappeared.

"As mysterious as ever, my good friend", said J'zargo as he pulled a bottle of ale from his satchel.

As the next day rose, both Mavis and Alessia were standing outside of the ruins of Saarthal.

As Mavis touched the door, the orb seemed to glow brighter and the strange magic it emanated seem to grow more intense. Surely the orb had something to do with the place.

Even though the college had cleared the dungeons a long time ago, and it had very strict security, Alessia summoned her Flame Atronach which had come to call Shuul, just in case more dead nords rose from their tombs.

As they reached the final room the eye suddenly made a weird screech and a portal opened up in front of them, sucking them in.

"Careful!", shouted Mavis as she grabbed Alessia to prevent her from being sucked in.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know! That's not a portal to Oblivion!", explained Alessia.

After a few minutes, the portal pulled stronger and sucked both women inside.

Faralda, back at the college grabbed her chest. This feeling was known to her. This magic signature. Was it her imagination? No. Impossible. She then noticed another magic presence, near this strange one.

"Mavis?"


	3. Chapter 3 Revealing the Unseen

Mavis opened her eyes, only to find something was very wrong. She was on what looked to be the night sky. Her heart started beating fast, her breath got heavier. She was afraid of heights, and being this high left her terrified. Suddenly she felt calm. She looked down and noticed she was floating. The air around her ad a strange color. It was like she was glowing. Then she remembered she wasn't alone. Alessia should be with her. She looked around, in search for her friend, only to find her, passed out, being held by a man. By the looks of it an Elf. But different from all other mer. He had one eye and the other one was covered with an eye patch, and his skin an orange tone, as well as an orange glow to it. Behind him there was the sun. Gigantic. Mighty. Awe-inspiring. The man was wearing simple robes, made of blue and cyan tissue. He had a staff strapped to his back. Magical energy irradiated both from the person and the staff. On his left hand he was holding the cyan sphere that J'zargo had given to her.

"Thank You child, for bringing me my eye", said the elf.

"Eye? Who are you? Where am I? What are you talking about?", shouted Mavis, clearly confused.

"All in due time, Mavis", said the mer again. "I am Magnus. God of what you mortals call Magic", said the deity.

"Ma-Magnus?" Mavis was shocked. This was impossible. "How…?"

"For ages my eye was sealed away in Nirn, preventing me from being at full power, and therefore, preventing all magic users to be at full power as well. But now you have returned it to me, and for that I thank you", as he said this, he removed the eye patch and the orb grew smaller, and then her put the orb on the socket, creating another cyan eye. "As for where we are, we are in Aetherius. And the reason I have brought you here is to give you both a blessing and warning."

"What are you talking about?"

"I brought you here to unlock your true power", said the god while smiling.

"True power? What are you talking about?", Mavis was beginning to be afraid again. What was this strange being talking about?

"Tell me, has your mother ever told you who your father was?"

"She always refused to talk to me about it"

"That is because, there is no father. I created you. I made your mother get pregenant. You are my daughter", declared Magnus. "And therefore you have some of my power, wich you will need for what comes ahead. But first, let me unlock it. Behold, Mavis, Daughter of Magnus, the power of a god."

As finished talking, Mavis' forehead started hurting, then her heart, then her eyes. By the end, all of her body was consumed in pain. After what seemed to be hours, the pain started to fade, and power started to flood the Altmer. This lasted for what seemed weeks. At the end, when all pain was gone, Mavis felt magic inside of her. Not like before. She actually felt her own magic, running through her veins, flowing inside of her.

"Now that you are released as my daughter, I must warn you. Disaster is at hand. An old enemy is rising once again. The void is rising once again", said the god on a very serious tone.

"Void?" Mavis was starting to understand where this is going.

"Yes. Sithis. It is sick of existence. He decided to erase everything, including us, gods"

"And what can I do against him? Sithis is undefeatable. He is death!"

"You have something that we gods do not. Mortality. Only you can prevent Sithis from destroying Nirn, Oblivion, Aetherius and everything else. I'm counting on you, my child."

"But how?"

But the god ignored her. He turned away and started glowing brighter and brighter until Mavis woke up on the ground inside Saarthal, beside Alessia, who was still blacked out.

"What did he mean? I have mortality, therefore I can defeat Sithis? That just doesn't make any sense."

She picked up Alessia and carried her out of Saarthal and to the College. As soon as she lay Alessia in the breton's bed, she walked over to her own room and fell on the bed. In her sleep she had a dream. She was accompanied by a blond male nord, Alessia and a strangely beautiful female wood elf. The nord was carrying a greatsword and was shouting at something. Using the Thu'um. Alessia was performing a summoning ritual. In front of her, a beautiful female with wings appeared. The wood elf was shooting arrows at amazing speed. She was wearing a black leather armor. Then out of the blue a beam of energy hit the wood elf. She fell to the ground. Mavis runs to her. As she kneels by the wood elf to pick her up, they kiss. When the passionate kiss is over everything goes quiet.

"I love you", says the wood elf.

"I love you too Eylliss"


End file.
